


<AS>同居密谈

by Sakuraitoo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraitoo/pseuds/Sakuraitoo
Summary: *相叶雅纪说想和樱井翔同居*相叶雅纪还说想和樱井翔做爱
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 7





	同居密谈

同居密谈

樱井翔知道相叶雅纪不喜欢在这个容易被约饭的点开灯，他回到家只是打开电视静悄悄坐进沙发。  
相叶雅纪抱着一盒冰激淋踩上沙发蹲在樱井翔旁边和他一起看。  
樱井翔脑内正在盘算着什么，须是不太好意思跟相叶雅纪说的。以至于他等相叶雅纪靠过来，一句招呼没打，反倒先去看相叶雅纪舔冰激淋。  
相叶雅纪在安静吃东西的时候真的特别可爱，较长的浅色刘海贴在两侧，菱形嘴微涨着，即使是电视里投射的隐绰的白光都能照出他薄唇的粉。他那一双小鹿似的眼睛奕奕地看着冰巧克力，像个小孩子一眼，单纯至极。  
他莫名其妙咽口唾沫，没纠结相叶雅纪为何要蹲在他旁边。  
“好吃吗？”樱井翔问，视线要瞥不瞥那冰激淋。  
“唔……感觉没啥味道。”相叶雅纪老实答。  
樱井翔被逗笑了，“这是当然的吧，全是冰。”  
相叶雅纪呜呜地应着，回答都软乎乎的：“翔酱吃吗？”  
樱井翔只能听到电空调发出点吱吱的声音。  
“翔酱？”  
樱井翔意识刚飘回来满眼相叶雅纪的俊脸，大概是舔完冰激淋后没有把挨在唇角的冰粒舔掉，相叶雅纪的嘴唇一片晶莹。  
“呃、不，不用了。”樱井翔稍微退后，看上去不是很适应突如其来的靠近。相叶雅纪似乎看出了樱井翔的意思，自然地将视线聚集在电视上，找话题：“这个艺人的段子还挺好笑的。”  
“啊，是吗。”樱井翔回得漫不经心。  
很久之前相叶雅纪和他提过一个建议——说一周的时间，小翔要不要试着和谁同居一个星期，和我住也可以，和别的同龄人住也可以，感觉会很有意思。  
樱井翔想了想觉得这个提议真的不错，对于自己来说是较好的体验，也能分担一定的房租——这个提案已经实现了，不然他们两个工作地点离的十万八千里的人没那么容易坐在一张沙发上看电视。  
相叶雅纪还说——当然也是很久之前的事，那天他们在同学聚会一起合宿的宾馆里，他和相叶雅纪大晚上的看完宾馆的付费节目都睡不着，看着天花板一闪一闪的黄灯有一搭没一搭的聊。相叶雅纪问樱井翔介不介意和自己的同性朋友进行性活动。他当然不会怀疑相叶雅纪有什么其他的心思，只是单纯地问他一下，只是好奇，像他小时候也好奇过硕大个男校有没有人暗恋自己。  
樱井翔说，可能会介意，也可能不会，感觉想象不出来。  
相叶雅纪表示理解说，我也想象不出来。  
“那要不你和我试试？”相叶雅纪说出这句话就知道自己说错了，樱井翔记得他那天话音刚落眼神便躲闪起来，乱动几下想要张口解释，樱井翔制止了，说自己了解相叶雅纪。  
气氛顿时变得尴尬，还好他没一会儿就找到新的话题了——虽然只是从你要不要和我试试变成了老实说你最想和谁试试。  
当然答案是二宫和也或者松本润，樱井翔一笑而过。  
樱井翔看进去什么他自己也不知道，揉揉太阳穴看看天花板又看看电视机，他玩着自己衣服的褶皱别扭了好久，才轻轻开口，声音还有点哑。  
“呐。”樱井翔叫相叶雅纪，“之前你的那个提议……”  
“嗯？”相叶雅纪看个电视节目也很认真，回应显得匆忙。  
“之前你那个提议——”樱井翔知道他没听进去，又重复一遍，他等相叶雅纪回头看他。  
“什么提议？”  
“就是那个……”他不想直接开口，但愿相叶雅纪能反应过来。不过转念一想，这么久远的事情了，好像有点难。  
好在，奇迹BOY眷顾他，平常什么事情都似乎记不得的相叶雅纪视线往上飘一瓢，思索一瞬，恍然大悟，“啊！那个提议吗？好意外，翔酱居然还记得。”  
我才该意外吧！樱井翔尴尬地笑笑，手挠了挠头欲言又止。  
“翔酱是现在想要吗？”相叶雅纪把冰激淋放进自己的口杯，总算坐下来，歪着脑袋看樱井翔。  
他觉得相叶雅纪是在笑他黑灯瞎火的脸还红了半边，但他没有证据。他支支吾吾地说如果可以的话。  
相叶雅纪吻上他的那刻他也不知道脑子里在想什么，似乎周围都扭曲了，天旋地转，只剩下唇上那个冰凉柔软的触感，那个明明他已经亲过好多次却恍如初次的惊奇感和紧张感。他的瞳孔猛地放大又缩小，闭上眼睛揪紧了神经。  
明显是嘴巴嘟得太过又撬不开唇齿，相叶雅纪离开些轻声提醒他自然些：“像亲女孩子一样就好了。”  
樱井翔反应很快，防线也很快被攻下。他和相叶雅纪第一次这样仔细地亲吻双方的唇瓣，亲得重还会感觉到那唇肉轻微弹起，相叶雅纪捧着他的脸，他捧着相叶雅纪的脸，灰暗的公寓他和相叶雅纪倒在沙发上，相叶雅纪的舌头伸进去的时候他稍有些紧张地抓紧相叶雅纪的外套，然后小心翼翼递上舌尖。  
吻不长，但超乎想象的舒服。两个人都不乏女人，现在到了1v1的境地火力全开，生理反应该起都起了，丝毫没有两人未事前的担心。多年来的熟悉到这时化为进攻的本能，相叶雅纪舌头蜷上樱井翔双唇，尝到樱井翔晚餐猪扒的香，钻进他口腔里抚慰他的鄂，鼻尖缭绕着樱井翔身上的香水味。  
他和樱井翔吻到用情时几秒钟便脱光衣服，他单手筋骨樱井翔的手腕，另一只手抬起他的大腿大力张开，让樱井翔像女人一样对他完全袒露，膝窝搭着他的肩膀。  
许是被这样对待让樱井翔作为男人的自尊受了点挫，他仰着头却怎么收都收不起那满脸的羞，只好拿前臂挡住自己的眼睛压抑了呻吟，明明相叶雅纪什么都没对他做。  
相叶雅纪笑了，他知道他笑得不是时候。樱井翔可爱的出乎他意料，那种害羞又妄想坦率的感觉，给微张的唇添上一笔红——是谁告诉他和樱井翔亲吻的感觉实在太好了，哦，是樱井翔的某个前任。  
樱井翔和他同宿的那晚他一辈子不可能忘，不知道是不是聪明人有意忽略自己对自己不利的情报，反正相叶雅纪从没否认过樱井翔在他心里是top1，不然他和二宫和也同床共枕那么多次，A片看了不下十回，为什么他没有问二宫要不要试试。有些冲动是本能的，他半夜看着樱井翔睡这么熟，带着惭愧和羞耻，看着他的睡脸撸射了。  
他于是看到樱井翔就会想起这个提议。尽管已经两三年之久了。  
樱井翔倒是很乖，没有反抗相叶雅纪从侧颈咬到锁骨，再从锁骨舔到乳头，他像抓女人的胸一样手掌覆上樱井翔的胸肌，随意拨弄几下竟然也可以摇动起来。  
他兴奋地用上目线瞟樱井翔，樱井翔咬着唇看他。  
他于是没有说——翔酱的欧派好厉害。  
他玩弄了一下樱井翔的乳头，让那一丁点的乳粒长得通红，又继续往下像猫一样舔舐樱井翔的每块肌肉。舔到肚脐那里，他似乎还存有儿时打洞的伤，不禁发出一声奶腻的娇嗔。  
相叶雅纪突发奇想如果有下次一定录音。  
樱井翔看着相叶雅纪毛茸茸的脑袋钻进他的胯间，发丝蹭的自己皮肤痒痒的，起了几层鸡皮疙瘩，但他又不敢乱动，这在狭窄的沙发上到处都是障碍，他好怕他踹到相叶雅纪就只能咬着自己的嘴唇硬憋，不料自己敏感点真是太多了，是以前那些性爱对象从来给不了的快感。  
他两腿间的毛绒脑袋蹭着他未经开发的抬腿内测，惹得他忍不住随意乱动一会儿夹紧又一会儿松开，他看相叶雅纪认真地含住他的东西，稀疏却长的眼睫毛的影被白光打在眼旁，樱井翔仿佛看到刚刚这个人一门心思的舔冰棒，性器又粗壮一圈。  
刚刚被他吻湿的口腔内部好柔软，好舒服，他渴望相叶雅纪再含得深入些，能用他那双菱形嘴吸吮它，能用他的可爱牙齿磨它，能快速在他的嘴里抽插。  
“……再、在深入点？”樱井翔忍不住要求。  
相叶雅纪听话然后含住了整根，再深入的地方更是无比柔软，他感觉他万千神经集合的地方被无数令他愉悦的行为刺激，他几乎放空了脑袋，听着相叶雅纪鼻腔里软黏黏的哼哧声，没一点预料的泄在相叶雅纪嘴里。  
“啊！对不起……你快吐出来！”反应过来的樱井翔看着相叶雅纪脸颊股的圆滚滚的，却又没包住他刚射出的精液，压着下唇流出。  
相叶雅纪闭着眼摆手，一股脑吞了下去。  
然后樱井翔不争气的又硬了，像被妈妈抓到正在自慰的小孩，立马蜷腿妄想遮住自己奇怪的兴趣点。  
“味道还行，翔酱不用道歉。”相叶雅纪用手腕擦去唇角残留的，没理会樱井翔一脸难以置信，相叶雅纪的确脑回路奇怪，这根本不是好不好吃的问题。  
相叶雅纪光着身子跑到电视机柜下翻找，好不容易找到一瓶能用的润滑液和避孕套。  
“我还以为没有呢！”他朝樱井翔感慨。  
“……不不，这种东西家里还是要备用的吧，你之前没有吗？”樱井翔顺着话题答，尽量让自己显得不太奇怪，可脑门还是热得发疼。  
“我都是现买现用的哦？”相叶雅纪拿着东西走过来，看樱井翔背手掀开自己前发测量额头的温度。他缩在一起小得就像初中时候，那双大眼睛傻乎乎地朝上看着自己的手。  
相叶雅纪把樱井翔抱进怀里，仗着自己的一点点身高优势，在他满是碎发的耳畔轻声说，“小翔这么可爱，去床上让我也舒服舒服吧？”  
这声音激得某仓鼠身形不稳倒在大兔子怀里，又不好意思地支楞起身子。  
“今夜就把自己当女性吧，翔酱。”相叶雅纪毫不客气地搂紧樱井翔狂撸他稍有点杂乱的头发。  
“诶，我干嘛一定要把自己当女性啦……”没有意义的吐槽，他都没想到他能被相叶雅纪就这么公主抱起然后感受他吃力的走到床边，并且摔到床上。  
“对不起，看来我只抱得起nino啊！”相叶雅纪末了还挠头。  
樱井翔揉着屁股有些责备，“这不是当然的吗，吓死我了。又不敢乱动！”  
樱井翔这才得以看相叶雅纪全裸着身体，明明已经看过无数次，还仔细研究过双方的小东西到底有什么区别，但就是这次，格外的，可能相叶雅纪是有点魔力，他感觉他的后穴莫名其妙收缩又张开，满是被填满的欲望。  
他缩进被子里撇开视线，只给相叶雅纪留了个红彤彤的小脸。  
“哈哈！干嘛突然这么害羞啊？”相叶雅纪看着樱井翔就觉得好笑，理直气壮的掀开被子把樱井翔挫着跪趴在床上，和那个说着“我进来了”然后就随意闯进别人浴室的相叶雅纪并无二致。  
“虽然之前也说过，但是小翔的屁股真的好翘啊！”相叶雅纪感慨，手还顺便拍了两下。  
樱井翔咕咕囔囔，不知道说了些什么，屁股倒更翘了。  
“我觉得第一次应该有点痛的，翔酱痛的话要和我说！”相叶雅纪把润滑液顺着樱井翔的臀缝挤下，大概倒了有三分之一瓶，较为粘稠的润滑液色情的顺着樱井翔的臀部曲线流到膝窝，小腿被拉扯着显得更好看了。  
润滑液的冰凉很快被相叶雅纪搓热，他手指钻着樱井翔爽得哼哼的时候钻进洞里，熟练的挠几下又小心翼翼地想塞第二根。  
“疼……可恶，直肠检查的时候就受不了这个。”樱井翔埋在自己的肩里骂。  
“但是意外的很爽诶。”相叶雅纪也不知道在说什么，慢慢地，循序渐进地，把第二根，第三根手指都送进樱井翔的身体。  
他侧身看樱井翔双手乖乖的紧闭着，自己瞪着眼低着头死憋着，越来越觉得他和那些闹腾腾的小型吉娃娃别无二致，好像再刺激一下就要凶巴巴地趴上来咬人了。  
相叶雅纪揉揉樱井翔的后脑勺，圆脑袋被揉乱又自动恢复了顺滑。相叶雅纪像只大狗似的从后面抱紧他，环着比他粗一圈的肌肉手臂，用下巴在他溜肩上反复蹭，软绵绵地说，“我开动了~”  
激得樱井翔浑身颤抖，干脆一头栽进被子里不理会了。  
小相叶雅纪不与润滑液一样冰，反倒比他发热的屁股还热上几倍，他那东西顶着自己的穴口摩擦，摩擦得穴口又自觉吞吐润滑液，发出淫靡的水声。相叶雅纪慢慢把东西缓缓送进，几乎每送一个尺寸他抓着樱井翔胸部的软肉就能起一层鸡皮疙瘩，等到他插到半途，樱井翔红到了蝴蝶谷，他于是不怀好意的扯开樱井翔的手，扶住他的腰，偏偏最难熬的那口长驱直入。  
樱井翔被操的大声呻吟，完全没有舒缓的时间又感受到异物的抽离，随后又进入，抽离，进入，抽离。  
呻吟再也止不住了。  
樱井翔一点准备都没做好。  
他无法对过于密集的刺激作出反应，只是一声又一声渴望被继续填满，他越是听到那撞击出的水声越是觉得得意，他不同于其他性爱时湿湿的搅和在一起的粘腻，却有点干，还有点野性的味道，他咬着牙愤恨这感觉真的很不赖，顺着相叶雅纪越来越快的频率直起身搂住了相叶雅纪。  
直到樱井翔能闻到相叶雅纪身上那股清爽的甜味，大兔子碎碎的长发在他脸颊蹭，让他感觉很是舒适。  
相叶雅纪又大肆摸起他的身体，估计是渴望前后一起，樱井翔伸出手覆盖住相叶雅纪在他性器上的手，比他的手更大，比他的手更长。他带着相叶雅纪一起撸动自己的东西，后面的刺激更是让他脑袋空空，心里只有翻上云霄的想法。  
“不行了……我可能，啊，啊……要射了。”樱井翔亲吻着相叶雅纪的嘴角提示着。  
再多几次抽插双方便在失神中完全缴械了。

11月的夜晚还是有些冷的。樱井翔和相叶雅纪大字躺在床上缓过来便不自觉地缩在了一起。像两个害怕黑夜的小孩子互相贴着取暖。  
“翔酱好棒。”相叶雅纪贴着樱井翔的二头肌才安心，刘海黏在他的额头和眼睛上，显得更性感了。  
“雅纪也是。”樱井翔嘟着嘴吐泡泡似的深呼吸，“意外地……很不错呢。”  
“你什么时候也做一下女人那方？”樱井翔把臂弯张开给相叶雅纪枕。  
“……不要。”不知道相叶雅纪哪来的底气毫不犹豫的拒绝。  
“啊，你的意思是，还能有下次了？”  
也不知道相叶雅纪哪来满溢的欢喜，樱井翔尴尬地钻进被子里。  
“晚安。”  
樱井翔说。


End file.
